


Expecto Kingsman

by SallyPejr



Series: Patronus [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Patronus
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Agenti Kingsmanů radí svým svěřencům a potenciálním novým kolegům, jak vytvořit patrona.





	Expecto Kingsman

Patron, řekne Arthur svému kandidátovi na agenta, který by tajně chránil magický svět, je mocné kouzlo, které nás chrání před mozkomory. Je to zhmotněná šťastná vzpomínka a pocit štěstí.

Patron, pokračuje Arthur, je být nejlepší z ročníku na Oxfordu. Je to na míru padnoucí oblek a sklenice dobré whisky. Je to na slovo poslouchající pes a dobrá společnost. Je to úspěšná kariéra a nalezení smyslu života. Je to budování svého jména a dosažení svého cíle. Je to úspěch a výhra.

A Harry Hart s trochu samolibým úsměvem mávne hůlkou a najednou je tu jelen s mohutným parožím a hlavou hrdě vztyčenou.

.

Patron, řekne Merlin svému kandidátovi na agenta, který by tajně chránil magický svět, je mocné kouzlo, které nás chrání před mozkomory. Je to zhmotněná šťastná vzpomínka a pocit štěstí.

Patron, pokračuje Merlin, je krásná žena, se kterou strávíš noc a rychle koště, které tě vynese do nebe. Je to vtipkování s lidmi kolem a smích, který zní kolem. Je to boj a kouzla hvízdající kolem uší a dobře mířená rána pěstí. Je to špičkování se s Percivalem a idiotské vtípky, které si vyměňujete s Galahadem.

A James Spencer se zářivým úsměvem a sebevědomým výrazem mávne hůlkou a najednou kolem nich běhá foxteriér, který se hned začne motat kolem kotníků.

.

Patron, řekne Percival své kandidátce na agenta, který by tajně chránil magický svět, je mocné kouzlo, které nás chrání před mozkomory. Je to zhmotněná šťastná vzpomínka a pocit štěstí.

Patron, pokračuje Percival, je vánoční večer v kruhu rodiny a mámina pusa na dobrou noc. Jsou to skvěle padnoucí lodičky a tanec v doprovodu oblíbené písně. Je to kamarádství s Eggsym a Merlinův pochvalný pohled. Je to překonávání sebe sama a ničení idiotů a jejich názorů. Je to být feministka a hrdá, a je to štěně, které tě vždy rádo vidí

A Roxy Mortonová se zářícím úsměvem máchne hůlkou a najednou je tu velká labuť kroužící vzduchem.

.

Patron, řekne Arthur svému kandidátovi na agenta, který by tajně chránil magický svět, je mocné kouzlo, které nás chrání před mozkomory. Je to zhmotněná šťastná vzpomínka a pocit štěstí.

Patron, pokračuje Arthur, je být nejlepší z ročníku na Oxfordu. Je to na míru padnoucí oblek a sklenice šampaňského. Je to na slovo poslouchající pes a dobrá společnost. Je to úspěšná kariéra a nalezení smyslu života. Je to budování svého jména a dosažení svého cíle. Je to úspěch a výhra.

A Charlie Hesketh se sebevědomým úsměvem ledabyle mávne hůlkou a najednou je tu páv s ocasem roztáhnutým do široka.

.

Patron, řekne Galahad svému kandidátovi na agenta, který by tajně chránil magický svět, je mocné kouzlo, které nás chrání před mozkomory. Je to zhmotněná šťastná vzpomínka a pocit štěstí.

Patron, pokračuje Galahad, je rána, která Deanovi zlomí nos a nový domov pro mámu a sestřičku. Je to JBho chrochtání a Roxyin veselý smích. Je to nová šance na začátek. Je to boj a dokázání, že jeden stojí za víc, než si okolí myslí. Je to parkur a překonávání překážek a další lotrovina s kamarády. Je to nová bunda se šíleným vzorem a adidasky s křídly.

A Eggsy Unwin, křenící se jak blázen, mávne hůlkou a najednou je tu vlčák, který oběhne kolečko, než se s vrtícím ocasem postaví před ty dva.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry=jelen, protože jelen je vůdce stáda a hrdý a někdy taky symbol králů.  
James=foxteriér, protože ti psi jsou hraví, inteligentní, nebojícní a tvrdohlaví (stejně jako můj headcanonový/fanonový lancelot).  
Roxy=labuť, protože ten pták je elegantní a nebezpečnější, než si lidi myslí.  
Charlie=páv, protože Charlie.  
Eggsy=vlčák, protože hlídač a ochránce a mazel.


End file.
